Graveyard
This area is a location near the Open Wilderness where the dead are buried in peace. Frost's Grave Frost Died during the Polisas City incident, after awakening a slumbering power inside of him. Age 940 Geyser's Grave Geyser The passionate Saiyan that fought till the end.. Age 932 - Age 949 Pay your respects Gianor's Grave Gianor A man forever lost between good and evil. Age 909 - Age 939 Pay your respects Kevin's Grave Kholi's Grave The brave namekian warrior Kholi rests here He fought bravely and died honorably Age 917 - Age 939 Pay your respects Lamp's Grave I don't actually have a grave because my body was disintegrated Age 933 Loke's Grave Rabbo's Grave Reppes' Grave Here lies Reppes He was once a ninja, who didn't care about his family, but after being killed by Collie, he found out the importance of caring about his family and friends. He is buried next to his brother. Age 939 Pay your respects F Collie comes flying down with a dead Reppes in her arms, "Well it's sad to see this end all of a sudden, I suppose I could make it proper..." Collie says, putting him into a casket, and placing him next to his brother, then flies off. ---- Later, Reppes flies down to the Graveyard after paying for Baba's Services and looks at his own gravestone. "Collie-san actually buried me. I didn't expect that she'd do that... Thank you." He then looks next to his grave, and he sees his brother's grave. "We'll meet up one day, brother..." Reppes said. "Wish me luck, I will assemble a team to fight Natch on Earth." He then flies off. Sakemi's Grave Sakemi He gave his life to protect the Earth he treasured so greatly. May he find rest on the Other side. BUT STUPID EARTH DISASTER HEAVEN Age 943 Sharotto's Grave Sharotto The silent warrior whose spirit said a thousand words. Age 932 - Age 949 Pay your respects Shintaro's Grave Shintaro In memory of the people who have died during the Polisas City incident Age 940 Tenchi's Grave Tenchi The courageous young man who became a legend. Age 921 - Age 939 Pay your respects Miname would land in the cemetery as she would walk toward her father's grave. "Hey dad....", Miname says as she kneels down in front of his grave. "I made you proud today". "We saved the Earth once again", Miname says with a smile. "...everyone misses you...I miss you", she says under her breath as tears begin to roll down her face. "Everyone's grown up since you left". "The family is doing great". "Uncle Natch has a job, Aunt Caraba is living the life, Ace is...Ace, and you have a new niece", she says as she tries to smile, but her sadness overwhelms her. "I'm gonna make you proud dad, and be the best I can be". "I guess what I'm trying to say is...I miss you daddy", Miname says as she breaks down in tears. She would then stand up after a few moments and lay a flower at her father's grave before walking off. Tensho's Grave Vanaduke's Grave Zane's Grave Zen's Grave Zero's Grave Zero He may have been a Megaman Zero clone,but he was OUR Megaman Zero clone 737 - 939 Pay Your Respects